Celos Excitantes!
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Lucy pudo sentir como aquellas llamadas mariposas en el estomago se le alborotaban con cada caricia que el Dragneel le brindaba, de sus labios empezaron a salir dulces suspiros como muestra de que fuera lo que fuera que el Dragón Slayer le estaba haciendo la hacia sentir bien


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**¡Celos excitantes!**

* * *

**Lucy!**- Natsu apuraba su paso tras la maga estelar.

**No quiero Escucharte!-** Lucy que mantenía los puños cerrados con mejillas sonrojadas y un puchero en los labios, iba adelantada.

**Hey te estas enojando por nada-** Natsu llevo sus brazos al frente haciendo un gesto de no entender.

**Que no quiero escucharte, -** Lucy volteo de costado con una mirada fría**.- déjame en paz**

**Pero Lucy…**-Natsu se detuvo atrás de Lucy, que trataba de abrir la puerta de su casa.

**Que no Natsu-** La Heartfilia termino de abrir, entrar y cerrar la puerta por la nariz de Natsu.

Happy que los venia siguiendo a una distancia prudente, llego a un costado de su pelirosa amigo**- No intentaras disculparte-** miro a Natsu que mantenía un semblante de molestia.

**No lo haré-** hizo un puchero de disgusto-** porque siempre tengo que ser yo el que se disculpa-** metió sus puños con brusquedad en los bolsillos de su pantalón habitual blanco, dio vuelta y emprendió marcha con pisadas fuertes aclarando que en verdad estaba molesto. Happy resoplo miro una vez la ventana por la que solían entrar y luego siguió a Natsu.

* * *

**En la casa de Natsu y Happy.**

* * *

Natsu llego abrió su puerta y fue directo a la hamaca que tenia por cama, se tiro haciendo un fuerte ruido, murmurando maldiciones a todo lo que se encontrara a su alrededor.

**Natsu, ve a disculparte-** menciono otra vez Happy.

**Que no lo haré-** volvió a escupir Natsu-** esta vez no!-** oculto su rostro en la almohada.

**Si no lo haces Lucy va a enojarse de verdad-** Happy se dirigió volando hacia la cabeza de Natsu y la movió un poco.

**Pero ni siquiera se el motivo…-**Natsu empezó a cerrar sus ojos- **de su enojo-** bostezo y su respiración se calmo. Happy entonces supo que el Dragón Slayer se había dormido.

* * *

**En la casa de Lucy.**

* * *

**Mmm-** Lucy estaba acostada en su cama boca abajo con sus piernas dobladas hacia arriba**-** **Natsu no viene-** hizo un puchero, empezó a bajar y subir sus piernas con rapidez y a golpear su almohada con sus manos** - Tonto Natsu, idiota, infantil, estupido, llamita, cerebro de carbón, chispita….-** paro su pequeño berrinche, de sus ojos empezaron a salir silenciosas y finas lagrimas**- porque no vienes…**

* * *

**Horas después den la casa de Natsu y Happy.**

* * *

**NATSU DESPIERTA-** Happy trataba de hacer que Natsu se levantara, el pequeño gato azul había hecho de todo, le derramo agua, le golpeo con una sartén lo mordió, le grito en fin hizo muchas cosas, pero el pelirosa seguía roncando-** Natsu…-** Happy suspiro, había algo que no había intentado- **Natsu mira Lucy esta en un traje de Dragón-** y como por arte de magia el Dragneel estaba parado enfrente suyo mirando de lado a lado como buscando algo, Happy volvió a suspirar, su amigo tenia un raro y pervertido fetiche por su rubia novia.

**Happy porque me mientes-** Natsu se rasco la cabeza.

**Natsu ya han pasado muchas horas afuera ya esta oscuro y no has ido a disculparte con Lucy-** Happy tomo una bocanada de aire porque lo dijo todo muy rápido.

**Ya te dije que yo…**

**Basta Natsu, Lucy no va a disculparse y si lo dejas así ella va a pasar una pésima noche-** y una vez mas happy tomo una bocanada de aire esta vez empujando a Natsu hacia afuera-** ve a hablar con ella y no regreses hasta que estén bien no quiero tener a un Natsu todo deprimido de vuelta-** Happy recordó aquella primera pelea a dos meses de que sus amigos empezaron a salir, duro un día y Natsu parecía muerto, a las, una hora de su pelea.

Natsu tenía una gota tras su cabeza al momento de que Happy cerro la puerta por su cara, a regañadientes se dirigió rumbo a la casa de la maga estelar.

Una vez ahí por primera vez toco la puerta de la entrada, después de unos minutos una pequeña vieja abrió la puerta, Natsu la saludo, la señora lo golpeo diciendo algo de que porque había hecho llorar tanto a Lucy, lo empujo hacia la puerta del cuarto que pertenecía a Lucy soltó un par de maldiciones y dejo solo a Natsu.

**Maldición-** rugió, llevo su mano al picaporte y abrió la puerta, el lugar (casa de Lucy) estaba totalmente a oscuras-** Hey….Lucy-** Natsu no pudo esquivar una almohada que le dio directo en el rostro.

**Lárgate de aquí no quiero verte-** Lucy estaba arrodillada en su cama con su frazada cubriendo todo su cuerpo- **eres un tonto-** sus lagrimas empezaron a caer de nuevo**- no me gusta lo que siento-** su voz sonaba quebrada.

**Lu…-** Natsu trato de acercarse a ella, pero Lucy se agacho metiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas con la sabana cubriéndola.

**No te acerques-** sollozo- **no quiero sentirme así- **se removió-** ellas son mis amigas, tus amigas-** sollozo mas fuerte- **quiero matarlas cuando se acercan tanto-** Natsu se sorprendió-** y mas porque tu no haces nada**- Lucy se levanto de golpe con las mejillas rojas y empapadas, ojos rojos y lagrimas que aun salían-** Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Lisanna, Yukino todas porque no las alejas-** Miro con ira a Natsu-** Porque?!**

**Lucy….estas celosa?-** Natsu sonrió inconcientemente- **pero no tienes…**

**Ya lo se idiota-** Lucy volvió a arrodillarse en su cama-** pero no puedo controlarlo.**

**Lucy…-** Natsu empezó a acercársele**- yo también me siento así-** subió a gatas en la cama de la Heartfilia**- Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Laxus, Rogue todos siempre están muy cerca de ti-** acorralo a Lucy entre la cabecera de su cama y su cuerpo**- tampoco me gusta-** acerco su boca al cuello de Lucy**- también quiero matarlos-** la mordió, como respuesta Lucy ahogo un grito-** Lucy…**

**Natsu que estas…-** no termino su pregunta porque Natsu la beso de improvisto, un beso fuerte y deseoso de mas, el pelirosa llevo sus manos a la cintura de Lucy, sus dedos se metieron en la entrada de la camisilla que poseía ella, la empezó a alzar acariciando la suave piel de su novia con la yema de sus dedos, Lucy por su parte se sonrojo pero no lo detuvo, Natsu se apego mas a ella sin aplastarla bajo de sus labios a su cuello de ahí a su clavícula con húmedos besos, la camisilla de Lucy tenia un escote ballena que dejaba visible sus hombros, Natsu llevo su una mano a acariciar sus hombros con una tortuosa lentitud, sus labios ahora se encontraban en el inicio de los prominentes pechos de Lucy; con sutileza mordió uno de ellos provocando que Lucy se encorvara por la pequeña electricidad que recorrió su espalda.

Lucy pudo sentir como aquellas llamadas mariposas en el estomago se le alborotaban con cada caricia que el Dragneel le brindaba, de sus labios empezaron a salir dulces suspiros como muestra de que fuera lo que fuera que el Dragón Slayer le estaba haciendo la hacia sentir bien, pensó tal vez ella hacer lo mismo, bajo un poco la mirada, el cuello de su novio estaba desprotegido, su blanca bufanda se había deslizado de su cuello cayendo al piso, mordió su labio inferior y se encorvo un poco -en el proceso ocasiono que Natsu tuviera un mejor acceso a sus pechos- llevo temerosa sus labios al cuello de Natsu una vez lo alcanzo lo beso suavemente, pronto sintió como Natsu se tensaba y sus besos se acortaban y bajaban mas hacia la división de sus pechos, el ambiente se puso mas caliente, y Lucy se atrevió a lamer de arriba abajo llegando al inicio de la oreja del Dragneel morderla y volver a bajar, sus manos acariciaban sobre la ropa la fuerte espalde de Natsu lentamente y apretándolo para unirlo mas a su cuerpo.

El egoísmo, codicia y lujuria aumento en los dos, Natsu empezó a acariciar los pechos de Lucy sobre su camisilla que se encontraba algo húmeda, sus manos no abastecían sus pechos pero podían sentirlos, aplastarlos y moldearlos, con cada nuevo movimiento que sus manos hacían, una sonrojada Lucy soltaba un pequeño gemido, lo cual hacia que el mini Natsu entre sus piernas empezara a reaccionar, tal vez Lucy no conocía el inicio de todo esto pero sabia bien ahora donde se iban, pensó en detener todo, pero aquellos recuerdos de Natsu con otras chicas no la dejaban en paz el egoísmo de quererlo solo para ella la codicia de quererlo sentir mas cerca y la lujuria de querer tocarlo besarlo y despertar en el lo que ningún otra chica ha logrado.

Estaban pasando la línea y subiendo a un nuevo nivel en su relación, y ninguno parecía querer parar, Natsu calentó un poco sus manos y un fino fuego quemo la delgada tela que Lucy tenia por camisilla haciendo así que sus pechos quedaran expuestos a los sedientos y hambrientos labios del Dragón Slayer de Fuego los beso, lamió en círculos los erectos pezones, los mordió y finalmente los chupo, Lucy por su parte se dejaba ser con sus manos estiraba los cabellos de Natsu y a la vez lo acercaba mas como haciéndole saber que le gustaba lo que hacia.

No paso mucho tiempo para que los papeles se invirtieran ahora era Lucy la que se encontraba encima de Natsu, con sus manos delineaba cada párate del abdomen del Dragneel, sus ojos brillaban de deseo; se relamió los labios bajo la cabeza hacia el estomago de Natsu lo beso mientras sus manos le sacaban el chaleco, lamió dejando una humedad en todo su pecho, estomago acaricio la parte baja del Dragón Slayer con una mano, Natsu jadeo con ansiedad, la maga estelar iba lento torturándolo, se acostó sobre suyo haciendo que sus pechos se aplanaran sobe los de Natsu, sonrió picara**- Te deseo-** fue lo que le susurro al oído al ya excitado hombre bajo suyo, sin poder evitarlo ni controlarse mas, Natsu llevo sus manos al trasero de Lucy y de un brusco movimiento hizo que sintiera la erección que tenia, el choque entre sus intimidades aun sobre ropa provoco un grito de parte de Lucy y un ronco gruñido de parte de Natsu.

Natsu perdía a cada segundo mas y mas el control sus instintos le estaban ganando, sabia que Lucy lo estaba notando cada caricia se hacia mas fuerte mas intima, el frotarse ya era casi imposible de evitar ambos querían ser uno lo mas pronto posible la previa los aburría. Lucy por su parte sentía el cuerpo de Natsu cada vez mas caliente casi imposible de soportar, tal vez esa era la temperatura de cuerpo mientras el fuego lo rodeaba o es que ella estaba en ese fuego en ese instante, cada vez que Natsu acariciaba sus pechos o su trasero, cintura o cualquier parte de su cuerpo sentía que la quemaba, podía notar en sus brazos que su piel estaba tomando un color rojo. Quemaduras que dolerían después sin embargo en ese momento carecían de importancia, después de todo el era un Dragón de Fuego.

El short baquero que poseía Lucy lo estaba molestando, sus manos habían acariciado la intimidad de Lucy sobre esa áspera tela, y por las reacciones y expresiones que ponía sabia que gozaba con cada caricia, si solo lo hiciera sobre las bragas y después piel a piel era algo que tendría que probar lo mas rápido posible, rápido y sin darse cuenta el short había desaparecido las bragas de un color rosa claro estaban claramente húmedas y mas húmedas se ponían con el sube y baja que realizaba sus dedos sobre ella, los gemidos de Lucy se volvían menos disimulados. El pantalón de Natsu había desaparecido también, el se encontraba solo con sus bóxer notándose mas así su erección. Lucy podía hacer lo mismo que Natsu por eso mientras ambos se encontraban en un largo beso, sus manos atendían las partes intimas del otro.

Sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos pero eso no impedía que aun siguieran con los besos, Natsu lamió una vez mas el cuello y hombro de Lucy esta vez dejando marcas moradas por todo el cuello, brazos he inicio de los senos de su Heartfilia, sintió como Lucy se levantaba, arrodillándose en la cama, siguió sus movimientos quedando semi acostado.

Lucy mordió con delicadeza el mentón de Natsu jugo con sus dedos en el borde de los bóxer de Natsu, la ansiedad en Natsu aumento cuando sintió como empezaba a bajarle lentamente el bóxer negro, los ondulados bellos se hicieron visible dando fe a que el rosa de su cabello era, es natural, una vez el bóxer estuvo lo suficientemente bajo, su miembro se mostró orgulloso, si bien Lucy había supuesto seria grande no dejo de sorprenderse por el largor y grosor del pedazo de carne que ahora tenia frente a sus ojos. Sin embargo ella nunca se rendía, sus intenciones estaban claras, Natsu enrojeció y llevo sus manos a cubrir sus rostros con la intención de ocultar el rojo de sus mejillas, nariz y frente. Lucy sonrió con superioridad, humedeció sus labios y los llevo a la punta del pene de Natsu lo beso lamió en círculos, por consecuencia Natsu empezó a jadear, con mas confianza Lucy lamió el largor completo de la punta hasta el inicio de los testículos, el gruñido ronco que soltó Natsu fue el primero de muchos, su pecho subía y bajaba como muestra del que el aire no llegaba completo a sus pulmones, la fina capa de sudor que cubría sus cuerpos se hacia mas visible, y mientras Lucy siguiera con su trabajo, Natsu estaba seguro que tal vez se derretiría, el sentimiento de querer mas provocaba que moviera sus caderas, que sus manos que antes protegían su rostro ahora estuviera enredando sus dedos en las doradas hembras de Lucy, estiro de su cabello tal vez con mas fuerza de la necesaria, pero la electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo, su miembro estaba completamente empapado con la dulce saliva de Lucy, provocando ruidos extraños mientras ella lo metía y sacaba de su boca, lento, rápido el ritmo no importaba Natsu se sentía en éxtasis.

Caliente como se encontraba Lucy llevo una de sus manos su intimidad sintió que estaba chorreando de deseo, sus dedos se movieron solos, tal vez fuera vergonzoso pero poco le importaba -masturbarse por ansiedad- sus dedos hicieron movimientos circulares, y pronto por la humedad se deslizaban en su entrada uno o dos dedos propios la penetraban a la misma vez que ella metía el miembro de Natsu a su boca, tal vez ella pensara lo vergonzoso que eso se veía, pero para Natsu eso en ese momento era podidamente excitante, movimiento violento tal vez, pero en ese momento con lo excitado que estaban esas actitudes los llevaba a un nuevo nivel de excitación, jalo del cabello a Lucy hacia sus labios, besándola de nuevo con fuerza, mordió su labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar, para Natsu aquel sabor a hierro era exquisito en aquel beso, todo en Lucy era exquisito, su sabor, su boca, sus pechos, saliva, sangre todo absolutamente todo y el los había probado todos, y solo el lo haría.

De un jalón le arrebato a Lucy su braga dejando su húmeda intimidad expuesta, rozo con la punta de su pene, su entrada, aquella descarga eléctrica y oleada de calor que sintieron en ese, momentos provoco en Natsu que sus instintos lo dominaran y en Lucy el dejarse ser en las garras de su Dragón. De un golpe seco penetro a Lucy, tal vez el dolor fue fuerte, pero pronto una oleada de placer la invadió. Los ojos de Natsu estaban rojos, en sus mejillas pequeñas escamas eran visibles, sus codos, cabellos, y otras partes tenían fuego, sin embargo el fuego no quemaba aunque si era endemoniadamente caliente, Lucy supo que así se sentiría hacer el amor con un Dragón, en su caso un Dragón Slayer.

Las sacudidas y estocadas, con movimientos circulares y fuertes penetraciones, hacían que no pudiera ni mencionar el nombre del otro por la falta de aire, los senos de Lucy saltaban con el movimiento, ella se encontraba sentada sobre Natsu con sus manos unidas y dejando a Natsu una estupenda vista tanto de sus senos, como de la unión entre ambos. Después de unos minutos Natsu se levanto sin dejar de estar dentro de Lucy, sentándose en la cama para así poder alcanzar los rosados y erectos pezones que brincaban según el ritmo de sus estocadas, chupo uno de ellos mientras al otro lo atendía con una mano estirándolos y acariciándolos, la otra mano se mantenía sujetando la cintura de Lucy para que siguiera el frenético, entra y sale, de su miembro.

De un movimiento rápido de Lucy, ahora se encontraba sobre ella teniendo una suculenta vista de su rostro sonrojado y sus labios hinchados con una ligera línea de saliva saliendo de ellos, los gemidos y suspiros de Lucy chocaban con los mismos suyos, La maga estelar enredo sus piernas en las caderas del Dragneel sus brazos se pegaron a su espalda sujetándolo fuerte enterrando sus uñas en sus hombros, Natsu gruño por las pequeñas heridas. Lucy había tenido su primer orgasmo.

Las paredes de su intimidad se habían contraído lo suficiente como para que Natsu sintiera que pronto también terminaría, sus músculos se contrajeron y sus estocadas se hicieron más rápidas-desesperadas- con el gruñido mas ronco de la noche Natsu también había terminado, con la respiración entrecortada ambos se unieron en un corto beso, para después Natsu ponerse a un costado de su rubia, con movimientos torpes tapo a ambos con la sabana de Lucy. Una vez cubiertos Lucy se acurruco a un costado abrazando a Natsu, sonrió y acomodo su cabeza sobre el pecho del Dragneel.

**Natsu siempre que sintamos celos-** Natsu la miro- **hagamos esto, si…-**su voz sonó seca en la ultima parte-

**Siempre siento celos Lucy-** Natsu paso su brazo por los hombros de Lucy juntándola mas a el. Lucy rió por lo bajo y beso el pecho de Natsu.

* * *

**Al la mañana siguiente.**

* * *

**Al final Natsu nunca volvió a casa, Mira crees que no se amisto con Lucy-** preguntaba Happy que se encontraba comiendo un pescado en la barra del gremio.

**Creo que Natsu y Lucy no pueden estar peleados mas de un día-** sonrió- **así que seguro los veremos mas tarde-** siguió limpiando un vaso.

**Pues yo no creo que lo veremos pronto-** Cana que tenia un barril y sus cartas sobre las mesas-** Los celos son malos saben….**

* * *

**Hasta aquí, un One Shot lemon!**

_El final es un poco forzado, perdon por eso xD_

**Lucy Conejita los quiere**

**Gracias por leer mis fic.**


End file.
